


WolfStar  SuperNova

by High_C



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Bathroom Sex, Big Gay Love Story, Blow Jobs, Bubble Bath, Caught in the Act, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, It's Actually Semen, Love, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, My First Work in This Fandom, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Sex, To Be Continued, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Watching Sex while Masturbating, You've Got Mayo On Your Face
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-03-15 00:25:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 12,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13601637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/High_C/pseuds/High_C
Summary: Following the Marauder Era. Remus and Sirius find love and explore their sexuality. James and Lily find each other after betrayal. Severus finds the love he deserves.FLUFFY SMUT WITH SOME GRAPHIC SCENES.





	1. Chapter 1

WolfStar: SuperNova

Chapter 1  
Remus stared at Sirius from across the Divination room, with longing not just from the oversized erection straining from under his robes, but also from his heart. This wild haired hooligan completed him in every way, he couldn't help but just ache for him. He felt like he could explode at any moment just from being around this rugged, gorgeous man.  
As soon as the lesson ended he hurried over to help Sirius with his books as nonchalantly as he could. They climbed down the ladder, going down the enormous staircase that lead from the tower, and met James and Peter at the bottom.   
“All set for Transfiguration?” James asked them.   
“Yeah a real class you mean?” replied Sirius.   
They all had a laugh at Trelawney’s expense while finding their way to Professor McGonagall’s classroom.  
The class was half full when they arrived, and as usual McGonagall had some notes on the board about what they would be doing for that class. Seemed like they'd be transforming birds they conjured into books today. Remus enjoyed watching other living things undergo changes against their will, not for any dark reason, it just made him feel less alone. His lycanthropy was a secret to almost everyone at Hogwarts aside from Professors Dumbledore, Slughorn, McGonagall and of course his three best friends. This is why all of them were always excited for Transfiguration, they had secretly learned how to become Animagi so they could hang out with Remus during his “time of the month”. This was no simple feat as human and cross species transfiguration were things they would only be starting to learn this year and next. After successfully transitioning the birds several times Remus asked to be excused. 

He headed down the hall to the prefect bathroom. Passing Boris the Bewildered Remus muttered, “Pine Fresh.”  
When he got there he rushed to the sink and splashed his face with water. Standing there staring in the mirror he tried to calm himself. Ever since he and Sirius had discussed their mutual interest in each other he had been on edge. He was wanting for so much more but understood Sirius’ reasoning for keeping things quiet for now. They had only just begun to explore this new connection, no need to tell the whole world if it wasn't forever. Still as it was getting closer to the full moon his animal side was taking over and his sexual urges were hard to contain. He was having a hell of a time covering his raging erections, although the robes helped immensely.   
I could just rub one out, he thought, and headed for an empty stall. He slid down his trousers just enough to release his aching member, gently preparing for relief as he was so engorged. He had only just begun to rub his cock when he heard the bathroom door open.   
Of fucking course someone would come in! he thought. He held his breath and waited in silence as the intruder seemed to wander through the bathroom aimlessly. It seemed like an eternity and Remus couldn't stand the uncomfortability of his pulsing member for another second. Suddenly the intruder was right outside his stall.   
Oh my fucking God I'm about to get found out wanking in the bathroom, he thought. Panicking he shoved himself back into his robes, when a familiar voice spoke ever so softly.   
“You couldn't wait for me to fuck you tonight? You had to sneak off and wank it in the middle of class?”  
It was Sirius.   
If Remus was uncomfortably full of semen before, it was nothing compared to being caught by the man causing him such tension.   
“Heh… well I didn't want to disappoint you tonight I suppose..” he said shakily.   
“Well what's the hold up. Let me in!” Sirius replied with a hint of excitement in his voice.   
Remus flung the door open and Sirius squeezed into the stall. There wasn't much room in the small cubicle and that only made Remus more excited.   
“So what's the problem then? All backed up?” Sirius said with a smile.  
He was taunting him as he always did. He then slid his hand gently from Remus’ tie slowly down his front, opening his robe, and revealing his impressive erection.   
“Well Well Well. Look what you have for me.” Sirius said acting coy.   
“Please either do something about this or get out so I can Siri. I'm in pain here.” Remus demanded.   
“Well what would you have me do with it?” Sirius joked gently stroking Remus’ hard cock.   
Feeling his animal side take over again Remus couldn't stop himself before he said,   
“Well, I want you to get on your knees and use that mouth of yours on my cock if we're handling this here.”  
Sirius took a step back and for a second Remus thought he crossed a line. Before he could apologize or laugh it off as a joke Sirius dropped to his knees in front of him with a sexy smirk. Remus almost lost himself as soon as Sirius put his soft mouth on his cock. He couldn't think of anything except how good it felt to have Sirius passionately tongue bathing his prick, he somehow found a way to lick gently and suck vigorously simultaneously. Neither one had much experience with their new forbidden relationship. Remus was a virgin and Sirius had only had a go with a few women before he realized it wasn't satisfying. Still Sirius was working Remus like he invented the blow job.   
“Bloody Hell! …. You're amazing! …. I feel like you're gonna suck my dick off!” Remus grunted.   
“‘Ust ‘oo ‘ate or tu’nite.” Sirius choked out while never letting Remus out of his mouth.   
Remus could feel his release coming and wrapped his fingers in Sirius’ rugged, curly locks and thrust into his face in such a rough manner he thought he'd given him whiplash. He threw his head back and let out an uncontrollable howl of satisfaction as he finished inside Sirius’ mouth. When he opened his eyes he went completely white. Sirius hadn't paid attention either but after he wiped his mouth he looked up at Remus and his jaw dropped.   
“Hiya bad boys!” taunted Moaning Myrtle with a small wave.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
“Myrtle you have got to be kidding me! What are you doing lurking around while men are… in here?” said Sirius. Myrtle rolled her eyes and with a high pitched squeal she flew down right into the cubicle with them.  
“You dirty boys aren't in here for normal reasons. You're in here being.. dirty… bad… boys.. and as I haunt this bathroom.. I get to watch whatever I want…. Let's just say I've seen a lot in here but you boys are entertaining! Blondie here has a huge cock. You got a permit for that thing?” she asked Remus.   
He immediately turned bright red with embarrassment.   
“You have to promise us that you won't tell anyone about this Myrtle! What we have well.. It's not just fooling around.. do you know what I mean? We're like best mates..” stammered Sirius rubbing the back of his neck.  
“Who blow each other?....In a bathroom?.... During lessons?” said Myrtle snidely.  
Remus couldn't hold back, he was so much more relaxed after he got “Siriusly Serviced”, he started laughing so hard. Sirius couldn't control himself with Remus cackling. So both of them stood there laughing with the ghost who caught them, and to their surprise Myrtle started laughing with them. All of a sudden she stopped, and cocked her head.  
“Well looks like we have a deal to make.” she said with a maniacal grin.   
“What kind of deal?” Remus asked.   
“The kind where you want me to keep my mouth shut and I want… things.” Myrtle smiled.   
“Okay! Okay! What are your terms then?” asked Sirius.   
“First… I will watch you dirty boys every time you try to fool around in here, and second... you tell that James Potter he should start taking baths in here.”

As they figured now they would never be getting intimate in the bathroom again they agreed. Myrtle sized them both up again and smiled and winked at Sirius then drifted away.   
They walked back to Transfiguration together and saw the class was almost over, so they walked over to their desk and started gathering their things. Their chemistry was both awkward and comical while doing so. Both were wearing enormous smiles and trying to avoid eye contact as they would completely lose their nerves. James and Peter met them at the door and they all walked down to lunch together.   
“Where were you two all lesson?” Peter asked.   
“Not okay to use the bathroom now, Wormtail?” snapped Sirius.   
“No but I figured you went down to the kitchens again and wolfed down a sandwich” Peter replied quickly.   
Remus looked up at Sirius to casually laugh off Peters dig and his eyes almost shot out of his head.   
“Why would you think that Wormy? We're heading to lunch now.” Sirius said confused and then he met Remus’ stare.   
“Because you still have a bit of mayonnaise on your face.” laughed Peter.   
Sirius quickly started wiping his face with a smirk. Remus choked on air trying not to laugh or draw attention to himself.   
“It's toothpaste.” Sirius said shyly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Lunch relaxed them into their normal routine. The four of them ate and laughed and joked like normal. Remus longed for Sirius to just put his arms around him and gently brush his hair over his ears but James and Peter still didn't know about their secret, and Sirius was still afraid to tell them.   
Their next lesson was potions with Professor Slughorn. Remus looked forward to this class as well. After all Slughorn made him his Wolfsbane potion every month, so he was always eager to thank him and learn as much as he could about trying to make it himself. They were late getting down to the dungeon and had to divide into twos and sit opposite each other.   
“Me and Padfoot will talk to you two losers later.” said James putting his arm around Sirius and heading across the classroom.   
Remus felt that sinking pain again. He reluctantly joined Peter at their table, opened his book and began reading what they would need for today's potion.  
“What's the matter Remus? You're very distracted today.” asked Peter concerned.  
“Huh? Oh nothing..” said Remus offhandedly, not daring to say what was on his mind.

He spent all of Potions in a daze trying to complete the lesson, which happened to be drafting Amortentia, and not think about how hot it was with Sirius earlier. Although these were proving to be complicated things for him to do. He kept telling himself to remain calm the last thing he needed was to run into the same damn problem again. Peter and Remus managed to draft a beautiful version of the potion although it looked the same to everyone it smelled different to each person. Peter mentioned it smelled like cold cement, freshly turned earth and corpse flowers. Remus couldn't help but shoot him the strangest look as that would seemingly be things found in a graveyard. He, however wouldn't be telling what he really smelled, which was Sirius’ hair gel, cigarettes and sweat. So he said he smelled lipstick, lilacs and parchment. Peter found this equally as strange or at least tried to play off that fact wishing he'd not said what he truly smelled.  
Professor Slughorn was now at Sirius and James’ table quickly attempting to extinguish the small fire that had started on his sleeve. They were not very talented potion makers and had just turned their cauldron into a volcano of flammable, green ooze. Professor Slughorn had to use three spells to disappear the toxic sludge and reluctantly gave them failing marks for the day. Sirius walked back to the table Remus and Peter were at, leaving James to clean up the remaining ingredients.   
“Oh it looks as if we have some scholars back here.” he said with a smile brushing a stray strand of hair from his eyes and inhaling the fragrant fumes. “Thought the only one who knew anything about potions was Snivellus.” as he said this he glared at a greasy, long haired boy at the back table sitting with Lily Evans. 

Lily was in Gryffindor with them and fancied getting hit on by James but hadn't let on, and the one they called Snivellus was her “friend” from back home. A boy who's real name was Severus Snape and was sorted into Slytherin to his and Lily’s disappointment. This was one of the few opportunities they had to be together aside from when they met by the lake on occasional nights. The Marauders didn't like Severus because James was head over heels for Lily.   
“What's it smell like to you Sirius?” asked Peter.   
“Oh umm moonlight, leather and wet dog…” he winked at Remus.   
Remus felt himself go red and buried his face in his book. Peter just sat there looking confused and awkward.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
The last class of the day was Herbology with Professor Sprout. For this the Marauders were all together and that made Remus happy as James couldn't steal Sirius from him. They all stood together at the table learning to trim Tentacula leaves. Sirius kept giving Remus bedroom eyes and Remus kept smiling and looking away. Once when nobody was looking Sirius mouthed “I can still taste you.” with the sexiest smile Remus had ever seen. For someone who wanted to keep the secret so bad Sirius was reckless with the information. Remus did everything he could to stop thinking about face fucking Sirius earlier as it would just get him excited again but, how could he when Sirius was teasing him.

Finally their lessons were done for the day and it was time for supper. As always there was a delicious spread for them tonight although Remus wasn't feeling hungry. Sirius was eating sausages in a way no straight man would, making eye contact with Remus. He was both turned on and aggravated as the other Marauders still knew nothing, although Peter should have at least noticed something by now. Although from across the Great Hall there was someone who noticed their vanilla foreplay, Severus.  
Once they were back in the common room the four of them sat around on the couches discussing the day. James pined over Lily Evans talking about how beautiful she was and how much he wanted to be inside of her. How he could really show her a thing or two and get her to forget “Snake Dick Snivellus” Peter listened to James’ elaborations on that with what would seem too much interest. Sirius made a crack about how James was lucky he called dibs on her because he would make her forget anything she saw in James after five minutes of her sitting on his face. Remus was, luckily, too busy daydreaming to hear this vulgarity. He was daydreaming about the day he and Sirius could be together in front of everyone.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Slowly the common room emptied and soon James was yawning and making the motions he wanted to head upstairs. He, however usually didn't go without everyone else, which was annoying to Remus as he had plans for tonight.   
“Let's head up James if these two want to be tired all day tomorrow, then let them.” Peter laughed.   
“That how it is then?” asked James eyeing Remus and Sirius.   
“Yeah Moony and I will be along shortly I just have to make him help me with Divination homework….by doing it.” joked Sirius.   
“Alright Nerds!” said James annoyed as he and Peter headed for the stairs to the boys dormitory.  
It took so long for all the other Gryffindor students to leave the common room Remus had fallen asleep and slumped over into Sirius’ lap. Sirius looked around seeing no one else was there and gently stroked Remus’ hair. He truly loved this nerdy, shy git. Having him so close to his cock was uncomfortable as they had plans to be together tonight and Sirius received no release earlier that day. All of that aside he thought he would let sweet Remus sleep and he would wake him in a while to go upstairs.

After only a few minutes Sirius fell asleep as well and there they lay for about an hour until, a pop from the fire woke Remus suddenly. He glanced up at where he was and saw that Sirius was asleep. What a gorgeous man he thought, so peaceful. Realising that the common room was empty Remus felt comfortable enough to start gently massaging Sirius from outside his pants. Sirius moaned a bit, but slept on. Remus realised quickly that feeling his prick through the fabric wasn't enough. He slowly and carefully unzipped his trousers. He was surprised, however only for a second, that Sirius was not wearing briefs as he reached in, seized his cock and pulled it out. Sirius wasn't quite as big as Remus, but for some reason Remus loved the way his cock looked and felt. Then he realised this was going to be his first chance to taste Sirius, and began to salivate. They had been only fooling around with hands before the bathroom today and Remus was ready to return the favor. He massaged Sirius slowly with a tantalizing look in his eye watching him get hard.   
Everything looks sexier by the light of the fire, Remus thought, as he stroked Sirius. It didn't take much time before Sirius was standing alert so Remus slowly slid off the sofa and onto his knees in front of Sirius.   
This is finally it, Remus thought, I'm going to get to taste him. Sirius lifted his head slightly and said, “Moony? What are yooooooo….”   
Remus didn't bother letting him finish or answering he plunged his head forward and fit almost all of Sirius in his mouth. He was careful not to bite down and just gently slide him in and out, using his saliva as lubricant. His cock tasted salty and his pubic hair slightly tickled his nose but Remus loved it. Sirius moaned deeply and tried to hold himself still, letting Remus get used to the heavy weight in his mouth. After a short time he found himself grasping the sides of Remus’ head and guiding him as he gently thrust in and out of his mouth. Remus could feel himself welling up with pride and satisfaction as he pleased Sirius, watching his toes curl in ecstasy.   
He was trying to keep a steady pace but he awkwardly couldn't stay in time and kept having to reset himself. Sirius didn't mind he could watch Remus fumble with a mouthful of his cock all day.   
“Remus this is amazing, but I would like to try something new. You think you're up for it?” asked Sirius eyes glazed with pleasure.   
Remus released Sirius’ with a small pop from the suction and asked “What do you mean? We've only just begun this and if you're asking to move on I clearly need practice.”  
“No, no Remus please you know what I mean. I could let you sit here and suck me off, then head straight to bed and sleep like a baby but the truth is…” Sirius paused seemingly searching for the right words.   
Remus looked worried.   
“Moony I think… I think... I fucking love you.” Remus beamed at these words, casually and gently stroking Sirius’ cock.   
“That makes me so happy Pads. Of course I feel the same way. I love everything about you. Except the fact you're still pretending you're shagging girls.” he said with a smile. “Anyway what's the point then?”   
“I want us to express that Reems.. I want to… shag. I've been fantasizing about it all day really. I wanted to in the bathroom but that wasn't special or sanitary really, and fucking Myrtle was in there so thank Merlin we didn't…”   
Remus stood up.   
“Listen if you don't want to there is no rush.” said Sirius with a hurried tone.   
Remus walked over to a chest on the other side of the common room and pulled out a large, fleece blanket and a small, silver jar.   
When he returned he looked at Sirius and said “I've been waiting for this moment too Siri. I'm ready.”


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
Sirius spun around to Remus, mounted him, and began kissing him hard. He quickly stripped off his shirt as Remus did his. They spent some time caressing and nipping each others chests. Sirius began to gently suck Remus’ neck ever so tenderly and it sent chills down his spine. Remus slid his hands down Sirius’ strong back and cupped his deliciously firm ass. Sirius backed up slowly and stood for a second only to slide his trousers down. Remus took the opportunity to slide his pants down exposing an impressive pants tent. Sirius straddled him again kissing him hard, their cocks roughly rubbing against each other. They were both ready but cautious, as this was an exciting, new experience.   
“How do you want to start?” asked Remus heavily.   
“However you want...babe.” Sirius replied with a smirk. Remus had to admit he was nervous about the act, but knew the size of Sirius’ cock was not going to be as painful for his first time, so he offered to let him start. 

The silver jar Remus had grabbed from the chest was a bewitched lubricant. He grabbed it and popped off the top. Scooping out a generous handful he started coating Sirius’ cock with it.   
“Are you ready?” asked Sirius, now rock hard.   
“Yes, I think so. Please just be gentle okay?” asked Remus, his nervousness projected in his voice.   
“Of course…. I really do love you, Reems.” Sirius said gently. Remus laid down, bending his knees and spreading his legs exposing himself to Sirius.   
“I love you too, very much.” he replied.   
Sirius gently kissed him and then pressed his cock against Remus, as if still making sure he was ready stared into his eyes. Remus nodded still nervous but excited. Sirius began to slowly circle Remus’ bumhole with his finger to try and ease into things. Remus was apprehensive but, this was pleasurable so he closed his eyes and enjoyed Sirius’ touch, trying to relax. Sirius used some of the lube off his hard cock and rubbed it in between his first finger and thumb. With a nod from Remus he gently inserted his finger inside him. He felt so warm and Sirius couldn't wait to be inside with his prick. He was using two fingers now gliding in and out and stretching Remus in preparation.   
“Sirius I'm ready. I want you.” said Remus with stars in his eyes. Sirius pushed into him slowly and the pressure felt amazing to both of them. Remus was still very tight but, he was relaxed with Sirius and just wanted to please him. Sirius slowly moved in and out of his tight ass, eyes rolling into the back of his head as he did so. As he pumped his stomach brushed against Remus’ now throbbing erection and this was driving Remus crazy. He couldn't believe how good it felt to have Sirius inside him. Sirius was slowly increasing his speed and thrust as they were becoming more comfortable. Remus only stopped him once, to turn over so he could get better traction, this also allowed Remus to touch himself, which Sirius took over as well. Sirius was now vigorously thrusting in and out of Remus hard and the both of them were in ecstasy. Without warning, Sirius came hard inside Remus. He was panting heavily but with a smile he said. “My turn?” 

Remus scooped more lube out of the jar and began applying it to his thick cock. He also, for good measure gently applied some to Sirius’ asshole, he was terrified he was going to be to much for him. Sirius was on all fours and presented to Remus with a look that said how much he desired him without words. Remus began gently rubbing and tickling Sirius’ seemingly ready bumhole. Sirius was moaning with delight, wiggling slightly with each motion. Remus began with his first finger feeling inside Sirius and licking his lips, soon he'd finally be inside his lover. Sirius was stroking his cock as Remus did this already hard again. He now used two fingers, as Sirius did, stretching him. He was still thinking his cock would be too much for Sirius and did not want to hurt him. Sirius began stroking himself harder and pushing against Remus’ fingers allowing him to go deeper and deeper. Remus began sliding his cock up and down Sirius’ crease and lingering slightly at his hole with each pass.   
“I need you Moony” begged Sirius. At this, Remus braced himself with Sirius’ hips and gently started to push his fat cock inside of him. Sirius winced a little bit and Remus looked for reassurance that he was okay, but he nodded so Remus pushed on against the resistance of his tight little asshole. He finally was deep inside him and the tight grip on his cock felt amazing. He began to slowly pump in and out checking to see that Sirius was feeling pleasure instead of pain, but he was rolling his eyes and biting his lip. He felt overwhelming waves of pleasure, sliding slowly in and out of Sirius’ ass. He reached forward and grabbed Sirius’ hard little cock and began massaging it in time with his thrusts, Sirius moaned deeply. Remus felt his animal side start to take over and he started ravenously thrusting into Sirius panting as he did so. He was pushing so hard Sirius’ head was bumping into the arm of the couch over and over. Sirius, however, was practically howling with pleasure with each thrust loving being dominated by his nervous, and otherwise shy lover. Remus could feel himself about to come and pumped ever faster, slamming his thick cock into Sirius’ over and over. Finally Remus came deep, deep inside him filling him with hot semen. The two slumped down into a heap on the couch both satisfied, sweaty and tired. Remus grabbed the blanket anyway and covered them so they could, if anything, pretend to be asleep if someone came down. There they sat caressing each other feeling so connected and fulfilled, just two men crazy in love exploring the unfamiliar together.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
It had been nearly an hour before they finally pulled on their clothes. Remus folded the blanket neatly and tucked it back into the chest and pocketing the silver jar. Sirius looked at him with awe, as if only now truly realising how much he truly did love Remus.   
“I really didn't do my divination homework.” Sirius said “but I'm going to tell her a dog ate it.” he winked.   
Remus was too tired and drained to scold him. They gathered the few books they had, and began to head to the boys dormitory.   
To their surprise they ran in to none other than Lily Evans. 

“Well, Well, Well! Ms. Evans! Out for a stroll at this time of night? Where are you going? Off to meet Snivellus? Tell me are you letting him stick it to you?” Sirius teased.   
“Well I'll start with how that's none of your business, and end with I saw you two fucking on my favorite couch. So perhaps being rude isn't the best idea.” Lily replied promptly.  
Sirius’ jaw hit the floor. Remus felt like a rug had been pulled out from under him. Sirius began to stammer incoherently. Without wanting to continue this conversation as an argument Remus began to explain to Lily about his and Sirius’ relationship.  
“We've known there was something of a spark between us since fourth year but, as I am awkward and Sirius was kidding himself, it took two years to get to this point. Lily we've not told anyone, not even James and Peter.” Remus began in a surprisingly calm voice.  
“Just stop Remus. Listen, I've always liked you. You are kind, reserved and so awkward it's adorable. Your choice in men leaves something to be desired..” she eyed Sirius coldly, “but we all have our secrets.” Lily said.  
“So you won't tell anyone then?” asked Remus still very nervous.  
“Not a soul! You're not going to say a word about seeing me leaving at this time?” Lily replied with a sweet, shy smile.  
“I'd never dream of it! Thank you. Thank you!” said Remus and he leaned in and hugged her lightly.  
“Oh Evans, you're my hero!” exaggerated Sirius leaning in for a hug as well. Lily just pushed him back and rolled her eyes with a smile. She then went on her way out of the common room.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
Lily certainly did have a secret of her own. See everyone knew she was friends with the Slytherin student Severus Snape. What they didn't know was that Lily has been shagging him in secret since year three. Quite a scandal at that age but he was her oldest friend and had often spent many hours alone together. 

She was the one who made the first move however, one day while they hung out alone by the lake. They had kissed several times before but Lily wanted more. She knew Severus would never make a pass at her, so she decided she would go for it. She stuck her head under Severus’ cloak and freed his cock, still not completely sure how, she began to lick and suck at it with false confidence. Severus, never being touched before and being deeply in love with Lily, came very quickly and without warning. Lily emerged from under his robes with spunk all over her mouth and chin. Severus looked horrified, like he had just used an Unforgivable Curse on her. Lily however cut the tension by asking if she had something on her face and they both started laughing. Severus helped her clean her face and she sat in his lap and they gazed at the clear lake.

They had come a long way in the three years they had been meeting up at their secret spot. Severus longed for a day he could tell the whole world about his love for her, but Lily preferred to keep things quiet. Gryffindors tended to not be accepting of Slytherins and she would always tell him, after school we'll be together. Severus always told her he understood but knew she probably had a separate agenda, still he'd rather not give up shagging her until he had to. 

Tonight was one of the nights they were meeting up. Lily ran across the grounds as fast as she could, knowing Severus would already be there waiting. He always seemed to be better at sneaking than she was. It took her a few minutes, even at a run to get to their secret spot. As she had thought Severus was already there waiting.  
“Thought you forgot about me tonight.” he said with a hint of disappointment.  
“Calm down Sev. I got held up.. by a couple of sixth years fooling around in our common room.” she said with a sly smile.   
“Anyway it got me a little excited for you.” with this she leaned into him seductively.

She slid down her panties, this made Severus very aware of his excitement. He very much looked forward to the nights he got to be inside her.  
“I was touching myself for a good long while watching them.” Lily said gently tucking his hand under her skirt.   
She was beautiful and he loved watching her moan and bite her lip because he was pleasuring her. She motioned for him to do more acting very coy. He lifted her up slamming her into the nearest tree for support. She quickly and aggressively undid his belt and pants and he let them fall to his ankles. She then began massaging his cock but only briefly to get him hard. He balanced her with one hand and the tree and felt her wet cunt again. She was ready for him and this made Severus stiffen. She bit her lip and stared into his eyes and he knew she was ready. He guided his cock into her sopping wet p**** . He couldn't help but think about how good she felt but, this was a night they'd have to rush so he began thrusting into her hard and deep. She was moaning in the cute little way she always did, her eyes disappearing to the back of her head. Severus loved fucking her, he loved making her come. He was pumping so fast he felt like he was constantly buried deep inside her.

“I love your cock Sev.” she moaned shifting her hips as he slipped in and out of her.  
“I love you Lily” said Severus grabbing her ass and squeezing so hard she would later have a bruise.  
It didn't take too long before Severus had come all over her stomach, as he often did at her request. He gently let her down from the tree she was propped up against and she smiled at him feeling satisfied. Severus walked over into the grass a ways to pick up Lily's panties she had previously removed.   
“Keep them Sev as a reminder of me. I have so much going on for lessons we won't be able to do this for a while.” she said while looking through her bag.   
He seemed very confused at this as they had often had a very heavy class load and that was usually when Lily was at her horniest. Although he was never going to voice his opinion he didn't want to do anything to scare her away. She pulled a handkerchief from inside her bag and used it to wipe away the rest of his semen from her stomach.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
“I'm really going to miss this Sev.” she said looking up at him.  
“It's not goodbye forever Lil… right? I mean we've always had times we had to spend apart.” he replied a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

She made no comment of reassurance but grabbed his hand and held it firmly as they both walked back up to the castle. Neither of them speaking the whole way.  
Once they reached the entrance hall he leaned in to kiss her but she gently pushed him back, muttering about how there was someone watching. Although it was only Sophia Rosier, a Ravenclaw from the same year, leaving the library. Severus headed down to the dungeons where the Slytherin common room was filled with sinking disappointment.   
Lily ran up the steps to the Gryffindor Tower, as always The Fat Lady gave Lily a look of disappointment and judgment as she returned. Lily had learned to ignore these looks knowing that this was simply a portrait not a person. Although she did care what people thought, she knew The Fat Lady often spun stories and nobody would believe her anyway.  
The next day James, still being irritated with Remus and Sirius, decided that he was going to try to pair up with Lily in Charms.   
“Evans? You mind partnering with me today? I'm going to make these two work together.” he said pointing at them.  
“Okay. I suppose. That will really show them I'm sure.” she winked at Remus as she said this.  
Remus was so glad for Lily. Her having found them made him feel slightly more free in his relationship with Sirius. At the very least she was helping him to be able to spend more time with his lover without drawing attention to it. Charms class went by as quickly as one would expect, when you're having fun that is. Remus and Sirius we're practicing the tickling charm, Rictusempra, on each other. Remus was in love with Sirius’ laugh but hated his own.   
“Lily has agreed to meet me in the Prefect’s bathroom tonight and let me plead my case for why we should be together.” said James excitedly as they left Charms.

“What do you think is going to happen with that James? Think she'll stand you up or pull a prank on you?” laughed Sirius.  
“Yeah right Pads. She IS gonna be the one pulling …. on my cock!” James winked.  
“She'll never, ever fuck you James. You're definitely going to end up naked, blindfolded getting an icy blowjob from Moaning Myrtle.” Sirius was laughing maniacally at this because he had just remembered the deal they made with Myrtle. Remus chuckled remembering the same thing.  
“Fuck off Sirius! You'll see. By this time tomorrow she'll be following me around addicted to my junk!” James said defensively.  
“Whatever you say Prongs” Sirius laughed.  
If James was going to meet Lily then he knew Peter would find a way to go watch them and jerk off. Which meant Remus and himself could possibly have the whole dorm to themselves. This made Sirius very excited to get the day over with, as he hadn't stopped thinking about Remus fucking him so passionately, all day long. He didn't even notice that Severus was walking just in front of them.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
Lily was in the library when Severus found her. She sat there quietly focused on a hefty stack of books. He swiftly approached her and slammed his books down on the table beside her. He spoke in slow angry whispers.

“So… the… reason.. you'll be… blowing me off… is because you are.. going to try out…. James Potter?”   
Lily turned and glanced up at him with a smile, brushing her hair from her eyes.   
“Sev, you're being ridiculous. I am meeting him to shut him up. All he ever does is bother me. You know this, I tell you all the time. Besides... you know we're not exactly together.”  
Severus paused thinking of what to say.  
“You've known from the beginning of all of this I was not wanting more than friendship, so we could always remain that way.”  
Lily rolled her eyes.  
“Yeah Sev, but…”  
“But you wanted some dick to practice on! And I was the perfect moron to use so you could impress the next dick you come across without seeming like a slut.” Severus snapped, voice slightly raised.   
He grabbed his books turned immediately and stormed out, catching the eye of the same Ravenclaw woman he had seen the night before. Lily looked as if she might cry. She buried her face on her hands and tried to sort out what just happened. Suddenly she felt a soft hand on her shoulder.  
“I don't mean to pry but is everything okay?”  
It was Sophia the Ravenclaw.

“Yeah I'll be fine. My friend and I are just fighting, it's not typical but I'm sure it'll be fine.”  
“Okay I'm sorry to hear that. Friendship is the most valuable thing and it is also very delicate, best not to confuse it with relationships.”  
Sophia was just speaking generally of course, even though she did hear their conversation, but Lily was instantly infuriated.   
“I'm sorry. Who the fuck asked you?” she spat at Sophia.  
Taken totally aback at this Sophia frowned and raised her eyebrows.  
“I meant nothing by that. I don't even know you or your situation. Just thought you could use some comfort.” she said hurriedly.   
She also left the library, being the second person in a few short minutes cursing Lily’s name. Lily knew she should have kept her temper especially with a stranger but she was furious at Severus for saying what he said. She packed up and left to go try to find her friend Alice.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
James spent too long getting ready for his meet up with Lily and the other Marauders made sure he knew it.  
“Perhaps you missed a spot right here.” said Sirius giving James a noogie.  
“Oui fuck off Padfoot! I need to be spot on for this.” James said attempting to smooth his hopeless hair again.   
“And where will you be tonight Peter?” smirked Sirius.  
“Umm what? The eh… the library.. obviously Sirius. I umm have a paper due in a Ancient Runes.” stammered Peter.  
“Ahh the class we don't have together eh? Clever!” Sirius smiled.  
James began spritzing himself with cologne. He even opened up his trousers and gave his junk a spray. The marauders died laughing at him when he did this. James began to pack up a sack full of things he wanted for his date. Candles, towels, enchanted rose petals, a miniature string band he had bewitched to play romantic tunes. He wouldn't let any of them know he really did like Lily for more than her body. Securing the clasp on his bag he set it by the dormitory door.   
“Well the next time you see me I'll be a new man!” he winked at his friends.  
He rushed to the 5th floor as fast as he could. It was past curfew but if he could get to the prefect bathroom he'd be home free. James almost trembling with excitement at the sight of Boris the Bewildered spat out the password, pine fresh, rather loudly. He had never seen the prefect’s bathroom before. It was gorgeous! And enormous room with very meticulously clean stalls and sinks and off to the side by the enormous, stained glass, bay window was a bath the size of a pool. James immediately started setting up, he placed candles all around the bath area and laid out the towels he had. Even if Lily wasn't up for anything he was going to have a luxurious bath before he left. He started playing with the taps that filled the pool. They all had different labels and all did different things. He found one labeled “Calla Lily” and knew he should turn it. It smelled so fragrant and girly like fresh picked flowers on a summer's eve. He then found one entitled “Forest Fresh” thinking there was no way this was coincidence he spun this tap as well. The smells mixed beautifully. He also flipped a few to make all colors of bubbles. He spent so much time fiddling with the taps he didn't notice the sound of someone entering the bathroom and concealing themselves. He was starting to think even if she didn't show up he would still have an amazing time tonight. He checked his watch he told her to meet him at midnight and it was five minutes after. People are late all the time, she said she'd be here she'll be here, he thought, there's no way she would have said she'd come then blow me off or try to prank me… right? At that moment the bathroom door opened.

Lily wore a pleasant smile as she entered. Her eyes darting all over the bathroom at the display James was creating.  
“Well you have high hopes for how this will go don't you James?” she smiled.  
“To be honest I figured if you were a no show or left quickly I would just have a nice bath.” James chuckled.  
Lily walked over and sat on the edge of the pool and dipped her fingers into the warm, sudsy water.   
“So what is it you're dying to let me know then?” she said with a sly smile.  
“Well..” he motioned his wand and the tiny band of instruments he brought began to play a beautiful, delicate tune. “Listen I really like you. I know I act like a right arse most of the time but that's just a show. I have feelings like everyone else. The feelings I feel strongest are for you, Ev-- Lily. You're so smart and magic comes natural for you even though you're muggle born… there's nothing wrong with that of course.. you just didn't grow up knowing… errmm..” James sighed. He talked a big game but now that they were alone he couldn't put a single thought into words. He stopped himself and looked at the ground. Lily let a slight giggle slip out. This made James feel even more discouraged, he began to prod at the floor with his foot.   
“Okay nevermind this was a mistake. I'll just leave you alone. Sorry for wasting your time.” James said defeated.  
“That's it? All this big talk and constant pestering, not to mention the locker room talk with your friends about how you'll have me, and that's it? James Potter you did not just waste my time did you? That would be very rude!” Lily exclaimed.  
She got up from the side of the tub and walked right up to James. James braced himself for a hard slap. As soon as his eyes closed with a wince, she kissed him deeply.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
She had often dreamed of kissing other men but it had never happened. James had much fuller lips then Severus, and they seemed softer. James was taken aback by the sudden display of interest by Lily. He wasn't lying when he said he had deep feelings for her. He pressed into her lips hard. Things became heated between them instantly. James’ hands began to explore her body, he could feel the excitement building on him. Lily sat him down on the edge of the pool.  
“Is this what you've been waiting for Potter?” she said with a wink and slowly removed her shirt. James’ eyes widened and he had to swallow a gigantic knot in his throat. He didn't have to answer his erection was impossible to hide. She straddled him and removed his shirt. Her warm, soft breasts rubbed against his bare chest as they kissed again. She was wearing her uniform skirt, and even though she had panties on he could feel the heat from her on his cock.   
“Well want to try out this bath then?” she asked breathily.   
“Ummm.. yeah.. yeah! Yes.” stammered James.  
He ripped off his clothes and within seconds he was standing there fully alert staring at Lily with a not so confident smile. She slid down her skirt and panties. She was gorgeous. Her brilliant red hair was so luscious and her piercing eyes, dazzling. James had not seen many real naked women before but he thought she had a perfect body, cute perky breasts with rosy pink nipples, a very tight and fit tummy and the cutest little cunt. They spent a few minutes just exploring each other with their eyes.

“Shall we get in then?” Lily asked and she started to test the water with her toes, then slowly lowered herself in. James gulped back the lump in his throat and the followed her. The water was warm and the fragrance welcoming. James was thankful for the bubbles as he felt his body was not worthy of this goddess but he knew he'd do anything to get inside her. She perched up on a seat set into the side of the wall of the pool and motioned for him to come over to her with her first finger. James almost tripped over his own feet trying to get to her as fast as he could. She spread her legs and welcomed him close to her. They began kissing passionately again. 

The sudsy water allowing their skin to glide smoothly against each other. James was squeezing Lily’s ass and she jumped.  
“I'm so sorry too rough?” James said concerned.  
“No I am just sore I don't know what happened.” she lied thinking about Severus just the other night.  
She dropped her hand under the water and began to feel James’ cock. He felt different than Severus, not better or worse she thought, just not the same as the cock she had been so familiar with. She had, for a brief moment, thought about how if she fucked James her and Severus would be over. Throwing caution to the wind she thrust her hips forward and guided James toward her .   
“Oh Merlin Lily!” James said heavily “Are you sure you want to do this?”  
Lily bit her lip with a smile and James kissed her deeply again before slipping his cock inside her. Their eyes connected in this moment and they felt something. Something unexplainable and unstoppable. James began to slowly pump in and out of her. She felt amazing, he had only been with one other girl in his life but the experience was nothing like this. Lily closed her eyes and moaned softly. James now realised he needed to perform well or this would be his last time with the red headed goddess. He slowly lowered his hand down to her cunt and while still pumping in and out started rubbing her clit in small circles. She moaned a little louder now. James was feeling good about himself so far so he kept it up, then began kissing her neck. Lily lost control of her legs when she came the first time and they shot out of the water. James began to pump harder lifting Lily slightly with each thrust. The water started to slop over the edges as the motion became faster. James couldn't believe how lucky he was. She felt amazing and the sounds of her moaning only turned him on more. He never wanted to come because it would end this amazing moment, and he'd wanted to live in it the rest of his life. It was unstoppable however as she was like fucking actual heaven. He caught her eyes again and nodded trying to warn her. She knew exactly when he meant and with one fluid motion slipped off his cock and under the water. She took his cock in her mouth amd latched on like a vacuum. James couldn't hold back if he wanted to, she drained everything he had. James had to close his eyes as he felt so dizzy from this euphoric experience. When he finally opened them again Lily was back above water, she had pinned her hair up and was relaxing on the side of the tub. James swam over and kissed her again this time lightly but still passionately.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
“Lily I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you since the moment I met you. You're the most perfect woman I've ever met.” James whispered.  
“Oh c’mon James! You don't have to say that just because we shagged.” Lily shrugged him off. James braced her tightly.  
“I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it! I've never felt this way before, and I would have felt this way even if you didn't show up tonight. Even if you came in and hit me with a dungbomb and left. You're a goddess. I'm not even worthy of what we just did, I'm still in awe actually that you even let me see you naked let alone…” he ran his fingers down her stomach to her delicate flower and gently began to feel her. Lily’s eyes rolled to the back of her head and she let her head fall back. James began to touch inside of her and rolling his thumb in circles on her clit.  
“James...” she breathed heavily.  
“Shh.. every moment I can pleasure you makes me feel like a god.” he spoke softly in her ear.  
He didn't stop until she came again.  
“James I have to be honest with you.” Lily said with regret in her voice.  
“Oh Merlin, you want nothing to do with me?” said James backing up slightly from her.  
“No no no not at all…. It's rather just that I should have dealt with a situation before being with you here tonight.” she replied without making eye contact.  
“What situation exactly?” asked James.  
“Well.. It's to do with Severus Snape.” explained Lily “We grew up together you see that's why we've always been so close. He was there for me when I first started showing signs of being a witch. My sister Petunia was a nasty little twit when she found out. She called me all kinds of horrible names and well…. Sev was always there to stand up for me, to reassure me that i was special, not a freak.”  
James lifted her into his lap and sat down caressing the nape of her neck and gently massaging her shoulders. He said nothing for several minutes, just continued rubbing her back softly, memorizing every detail. Finally after what felt like an eternity James spoke.  
“Friendships are very important. I understand if you need to explain things to Snivellus but, I am hoping that means you are thinking we can be more than a one night fuck.” she said in a calm voice. Lily spun around and straddled him, looking deeply in his eyes.  
“James I do like you. I do want to see what we can be but, I don't feel right about it without explaining it to Sev first. You two don't exactly get on so it's better to hear it from me before he hears from someone else.” she said.  
“Well we've already done wrong so there is no sense in wasting the rest of tonight.” James said with a wink. He thrust himself into her again and she gasped with surprise and excitement.  
“I guess you've got a point.” she began to move up and down on his cock taking him deep inside, smothering him with kisses as she did so. James was in ecstasy. His legs went numb as she rode him with increasing velocity until he exploded. They lay together in the bath a while longer before deciding it was time for bed.

Peter left the bathroom shortly after but not before taking quite a bit of ridicule from Moaning Myrtle. She seemed to think it funny a human with the ability to live and go anywhere he wanted, would choose to yank his crank to his friend getting lucky.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
While James had been away having the night of his life with Lily, Sirius and Remus had the dorm all to themselves. As they had figured Peter had snuck off to watch James like the pervert he was. After their first magical night of consummation they couldn't help but constantly feel connected. Sirius climbed into Remus’ bed and spooned him.  
“Feels so nice to have the whole place to ourselves doesn't it?” Sirius whispered in his ear.  
“Yes it feels amazing to not hide…… Siri.... when exactly do you think we'll stop hiding completely? Don't get me wrong I enjoy having our little secret but at some point don't you think we should just tell those two trolls we're together?” asked Remus turning to face his lover.

Sirius brushed Remus’ hair behind his ears, and looked deeply in his eyes.  
“I think we should give their small minds some time. This will be a huge thing for them to accept. I love you and nothing will change that. I'm not really scared about people finding out… I'm just… not ready to deal with it yet.. Does that make sense?” Sirius said struggling to find the correct words.  
Remus accepted this answer and hugged Sirius tightly. He never wanted to let him go. This was exactly where he wanted to be. They kissed each other sweetly for a few moments then just enjoyed being able to cradle each other. They lay there in each others embrace for quite some time before they realised this was an opportunity to shag again. Remus sat up and began to pull of his shirt. Sirius began to run his hands along his back gently. Remus paused enjoying his affections. Sirius was sending shivers down his spine, giving him goosebumps. Then Sirius sat up and began to kiss his back gently from his nape to his bum crack.  
“You have the cutest little bum Rems.” Sirius laughed.

“Oh Sirius hush” Remus said dismissively.  
He was aching to spread Sirius out and crash into him. He flipped over on top of him and kissed his sweet lips. Sirius grabbed Remus’ hips and began guiding him forward and back on top of him so they were grinding into each other. Remus couldn't help but feel like he was actually truly happy for the first time in his life. He was happy the day he made friends at school, and happier the day they shrugged off his being a werewolf. He was even happier still when they chose to become animagi to hang out with him even when he transformed. Now though, now was so very different, being accepted in every way, no judgements and having sexual feelings returned by the person he loved. He extended his neck and kissed Sirius gently on his forehead.  
“I love you Sirius Orion Black.” Remus declared he sat up and began removing Sirius’ sleeping pants. He was again feeling a rush of excitement seeing Sirius’ sex pistol. He took Sirius in his mouth and gently licked and suckled at his tip, while massaging his balls. Remus could feel Sirius growing more excited and filling his mouth. Sirius moaned in delight, grabbing the sheets to stabilize himself as Remus pleasured him. Remus pulled the silver jar of lub from under his bed and started applying it to his own cock. 

 

He flipped Sirius over on all fours roughly as if he wasn't in control of his body said, “You've been a bad dog Padfoot.”  
He pushed into him hard and Sirius winced. His asshole was still adjusting to taking Remus’ thick cock. Remus loved how tight Sirius was and started easing in and out of him, releasing light moans of satisfaction. He reached under Sirius and began to massage his cock while still pumping in and out of him. Sirius was easing back into arousal after the initial shock of the hard penetration. He began to arch his back making it easier for Remus to get deeper and deeper inside of him. Remus whispered into Sirius’ ear he was about to come and Sirius returned his aggression and pulled off of Remus and commanded him to turn around. He reached around and began to stroke Remus furiously.  
“Yeah Siri here it comes!” Remus cried.  
Sirius shoved his cock into him hard. At that moment Remus came hard all over Sirius’ hand and his sheets. He braced himself on the bed posts as Sirius glided in and out of him with increased speed, as he was now trying to hurry not knowing when the others would return.  
“I love you too, Remus John Lupin.” he grunted in his ear. This sent chills down Remus’ spine, just then Sirius came inside of him. They crumpled into a heap of sex and sweat. Remus closed his eyes and gently took Sirius’ hand.

“I'm so sorry I was aggressive Siri. The moon coming soon has such a crazy effect on me.” Remus said with deep regret in his voice.  
“I'll be more prepared next time, it's okay love.” Sirius said eyes closed reveling in a post sex daze.  
The two laid together cuddling and tenderly kissing each other. It took quite a while before they spoke again. It was Sirius this time.  
“I really do love you Rems. I love you like I've never loved anyone. You have been my best friend for years. You know all my secrets, my faults, fears… there's nothing I ever have to hide from you. It's so freeing knowing I can be myself with you.” he said hugging Remus close. Remus squeezed him tightly and simply said, “I know exactly how you feel Siri. I'm so lucky to have found you.”


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
James returned from his date with Lily feeling extremely relaxed. It was so late and his head was in such a daze he didn't even take much notice Sirius and Remus in the same bed together. He slumped onto his bed in a heap feeling fully satisfied, he couldn't believe she let him do anything to her let alone satisfy her… twice. He had never felt luckier in his life and as he drifted off he thought of how soft her skin felt against his.   
The next morning they awoke as usual, dressed as usual, and went down to breakfast as usual. The entire time though James had a beaming smile plastered on his face.   
“So what is a James? What do you have to tell us? We figured that you would be running into the dormitory telling us all about it, but we heard nothing so we figured you struck out. So what happened?” prodded Sirius.  
“I think it's better left unsaid.” smiled James.  
“Oi! Fuck off you little git! You haven't left any teeny, tiny bit if anything about Evans unsaid since 1st year. It's really quite annoying. So either tell us, or never speak of her again.” Sirius was smiling as wide as one possibly could while saying this.  
“Alright then. I shagged her, in the prefects’ bathtub, twice, and it was bloody fantastic. She is the perfect woman and now I'm filled with joy and obsession. Does that make you feel better?” said James in a hurried whisper.  
Sirius studied James’ face for a few minutes before finally declaring, “You really bloody did it!”  
“Shhhh! I don't need word getting out all over. Her and I have a few things to put in place before we announce it.” said James sternly.  
“So...one might say….you were bad in the sack?” teased Sirius in an exaggerated whisper barely able to hide his smile.

“Not even close Pads. Are we questioning who's what in certain sacks? I got back pretty late last night, could have hallucinated but I think I saw ---” James could no longer speak with Sirius’ hand on his mouth. Sirius looked into James’ eyes and they had one of their silent conversations where Sirius basically told him this was neither the time, nor place and he would stop if James did. Sirius lowered his hand. James nodded. Remus used The Daily Prophet to cover his face. Peter looked bewildered but went on eating his breakfast in silence.  
Changing the subject cleverly Remus reminded them they had a rather sizeable test this afternoon in Potions. Sirius and James let out an exasperated sigh in unison. They all snapped back into normal behaviour immediately, Remus scolding them half heartedly about not studying properly even though he offered to help them, James and Sirius acting like drama queens having retained no information and done quite poorly last lesson. Peter perking up at this made a suggestion that satisfied everyone.  
“Why don't Prongs and I pair up? I learned more than you two, plus I'm always with Moony in Potions so I know my way around a cauldron. Then Moony and Padfoot can work together and we're more evenly matched a strong student who would enjoy graduating school, and a slacker who thinks they'll get by on their looks.” he said feeling very amused with himself.  
He had a great point and Remus would finally get to have Sirius to himself during potions. They finished their breakfast and headed of towards the Divination tower. James passed Lily, who was also leaving the table, and gave her the faintest smile. No easy task considering he wanted to run over and kiss her deeply, brush her hair behind her ear and see if she would help with the slowly forming erection in his pants. Severus didn't miss the slight smile and he sneered at James thinking about ways to sabotage him. As he followed him with his eyes he noticed Sophia the Ravenclaw girl staring at him from the next table over. Their eyes met and locked. Why was she staring at him? Why had he kept seeing her? More importantly why hadn't he noticed how truly beautiful she was when she smiled? She was doing so shyly while surrounded by her friends. Rosie, who Severus knew to be her best friend, had also realised where Sophia was looking and gave Severus a cutesy wave.

Sophia’s faced because to flush with crimson color as she grabbed Rosie’s arm hard and left the Great Hall. I'll come back to that, Severus thought as he saw Lily getting ready to leave the hall as well. He moved swiftly through the crowd and was close behind her almost immediately.   
“Lily..? Do you have a minute?” he asked in a low monotone whisper.  
“I don't know Severus I have to be a slut somewhere.” she replied spitting venom with these words.  
“Yes, I wanted to apologise for the things I said when I was angry. I know I overreacted and I just want things to go---” he tried to spin an apology but she stopped him placing her fingers on his lips. He love the feel of her skin on his but knew what she had to say was going to kill him.  
“Severus you know I love you, you have been my best friend for so long and I can't imagine life without you. However we are not going to end up together and in a sense you're right, I need time to be with other men, to find my true love. Maybe I won't find him but I need the time to try, to experience life, and you need to as well. There are so many beautiful women here who would treat you like the king you are inside. You can either accept that or not but that's my decision.” she stared in his eyes as she said this fighting back tears just as he did.   
Severus said nothing, eyes glistening he turned and walked away. Passing once again, Sophia the Ravenclaw, who caught his arm very forcefully and without asking what was wrong pulled him into a hidden corridor and embraced him.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
Severus was lost, drowning in a rush of several emotions. How could Lily throw away everything they had just to try out other guys. Wait it wasn't other guys… it was that arrogant prick James Potter. Him and his crew of class clowns had been a problem from the start but now Lily?  
“You've been silent for a while now love. No tears? Does that mean I helped?” asked Sophia biting her bottom lip.  
“What? Well yes, I mean I was thinking, but yes you helped.” Severus stammered realising how long he had spent buried in Sophia’s bosoms. He began to flush, feeling the heat in his cheeks he quickly tried to think so something to say. Her big beautiful brown eyes staring into his, piercing his soul and entrancing him.  
“I know you're upset about how she's treated you, but have you ever thought that there's so much more out there than snobby redheads who want to keep you a secret?” she said this in a breathy whisper leaning closer to him with each word. She had a sexy Greek accent and when she spoke it made Severus shiver.  
“You can make it up to me at our next Hogsmeade weekend. I'd love to get to know more of you perhaps we could even call it a date?” she smiled when she said this and placed the softest, most sensual little kiss on his slightly open lips. She then turned on her heel flipping her hair as she left mixing in the sea of students and heading to her next lesson.  
What had just happened? Should he sit around feeling awful about losing the ability to be with Lily or should he pursue a road involving the Greek Goddess? What if Sophia was not impressed with him after their date? What if they ended up sleeping together and he disappointed her?  
“Ahem! Would you like us to lose the house cup this year due to your tardiness boy?” the Bloody Baron had just floated through the wall Severus was leaning on making him jump. He was completely lost in thought and forgot he was late to Herbology.  
James left Divination and headed to the nearest bathroom. The thoughts of Lily swirling around in his head kept appearing in his crystal ball, making it difficult to focus. She was amazing, would she actually come back to him? Or was she going to choose Severus? He walked up to the sink and started splashing his face. What if she tried to explain the situation and Severus talked her out of it? Is that something that that snake would be able to do? Who is he kidding of course he was going to do that I mean it was Severus we were talking about they absolutely hated each other. Would this mean that he would have to attempt to be friends with him if him and Lily continued their relationship? So many questions swirling around in his head making it hard for him to focus he took one last look in the mirror and one last splash of water on his face, messing up his hair in the way that he liked and decided he would head back to class. As if the universe had heard him he stepped out of the bathroom to come face-to-face with Lily Evans herself.  
“Oh..uhh.. hey there… Ev--Lily.. fancy meeting you..umm..here.” James couldn't think of a more fumbled and idiotic reaction to seeing the girl he was fantasizing about. The look in Lily's eyes was like nothing James had ever seen before. He wondered what she could possibly be thinking.  
“James I was actually looking for you. I talked to Sev and I don't know how he took it he kinda stormed off. I can't help it though I don't know if you feel the same but I can't stop thinking about you. Last night was amazing and I want to thank you for setting up such a beautiful moment for our first time.” she said in a hurried voice grabbing the collar of his robes and pulling him close.  
“That's wicked good news about Snivellus, but you don't have to thank me, I mean I did get to shag you.” James shrugged.  
“Yeah but it was so much work” she kissed him hard on his unsuspecting but eager lips.  
“You thought of everything” she kissed and nipped his neck.  
“Every.. little.. detail” she sucked on his earlobe. James couldn't help but quiver she was attacking him in broad daylight, in the halls no less. Then he could feel it happening, he was becoming stiff. Now he was a little confused whether to welcome this or try to stifle it down. Just then Lily slid her hand down his pants and took hold of him.  
“Hey big guy let's go somewhere and talk” she whispered in his still damp ear. She pulled him into a broom closet that appeared close by, leading him by his penis. James followed eagerly and obediently. Once the door was shut it was hard for James to see but it didn't matter because it was apparent Lily could. She had immediately dropped to her knees and within seconds slid his trousers down exposing all his glory to her. He felt her bracing his cock steady at the base, he knew what was coming and he was ready. She licked her lips and told him she had been thinking about this all day. James was aroused like he never had been before however, he couldn't enjoy the feeling for long, before he experienced an even better one. She lightly began to lick his tip, sucking softly and flicking the underside with her tongue. Slowly she began to take more and more of his cock in her mouth covering him in saliva and moaning as she bobbed her head back and forth. She was working him so well James ‘ legs started to buckle and as if she knew, she guided him over to a small, convenient stool. He was in such a rush to feel all of his cock inside her he grabbed the sides of her head and began guiding her. He was with each motion pushing further and further into her mouth wanting her to take it all, aching to feel himself in her throat. She did stop a time or two to gag a little but when she did she made the cutest giggling noise that vibrated through him and made the idea of his cock gagging her even more erotic. As she began to suck more aggressively she began grabbing his hips and thrusting him towards her. She was moaning a little louder now which made James feel the soft buzzing and it drove him wild. He stood up and grabbed her head hard ready to take control but she let his cock fall out of her mouth. She took it in her hand and began manipulating it very quickly and then she did something James had never experienced before. She took his balls, one at a time, in her mouth and gently sucked them while flicking her tongue back and forth. James was is ecstasy. How was she doing this?  
“Lil… I'm gonna come... really soon.. what do you.. want me to do with it?” it was hard to ask due to embarrassment and pleasure but he knew it to be polite.  
She didn't answer with words but took his cock in her mouth again and began sucking vigorously. James was grunting unable to coherently do anything else, he grabbed her head as she slid his cock in and out of her mouth. She felt sensational he never wanted it to end but she was going to suck everything out of him. His eyes had slightly adjusted to the absence of light and looking down he could make out her silhouette pleasuring him. Just then she looked up at him and they made eye contact while she had a mouthful of his cock. He couldn't even warn her he just threw his head back and came, involuntarily thrusting forward slightly so he shot it inside her throat. She didn't even flinch she took it and sucked even harder while grabbing his balls and squeezing slightly draining him of every last drop he had. James slumped back down on the stool feeling waves of contentment and pleasure. He couldn't even pull up his pants, his body was limp. Lily got up and fixed her hair and adjusted her uniform. After a few minutes James stood up and put himself together.  
“Lil that was out of this bloody world. Thank you!” he said still in a daze. “Is there anything I can do to return the favor?” he winked.  
“We don't have time now. Let's meet before Potions, skip lunch? Don't you worry I'll have something you can eat.” she winked as she slipped out of the closet and left James in awe.


End file.
